


Looks Like A Shrine To Me

by ABookishSortOfLover (qwerty28274)



Series: 390 (or so) Prompt Fills [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco has a Star Trek shrine pass it on, F/M, Fluff, Star Trek - Freeform, goldenvibe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty28274/pseuds/ABookishSortOfLover
Summary: Cisco Ramon has a Star Trek shrine, and no one can convince me otherwise.





	Looks Like A Shrine To Me

Quite honestly, LIsa thought it was adorable how nervous Cisco was whenever their relationship took a step forward. Sometimes she felt like the engineer expected her to be as guarded as Lenny, and while that was a nice sentiment, Lisa’s starting to wonder if the two of them needed to have a talk. 

“Lise?”

She turned at the sleepy question, smiling at Cisco looking so rumpled and soft. “Just admiring you Star Trek shrine.”

Cisco flushed slightly. “‘S not a shrine.”

“Oh?” she arched a brow at him, drifting back toward the bed. “Looks like a shrine to me.”

“No candles. Can’t be a shrine if there aren’t any candles.”

“So what you’re telling me is that if I brought in candles…”

He glared at her playfully. “I thought Mick was the one with a fire affinity.”

“Oh, is that why you’re dating me instead?”

“Totally. I’m dating you because fire is too unpredictable and I’m not a huge fan of ice.”

Lisa’s face scrunched up and she giggled slightly as she curled up next to him. “That is a weird mental picture. Please never say something about dating my brother or his best friend ever again.”

Cisco grinned. “Deal.”

“You know,” she said suddenly, repressing a smirk when Cisco jerked back awake. “I haven’t seen much of the original Star Trek series. Grew up on Next Generation and Deep Space Nine when I could, but…” she shrugged and grinned at the horrified look on Cisco’s face.

“Babe, you have a problem, please, let me help you.”  
He looked so heartbroken, Lisa couldn’t help but laugh. “You can do all you want to fix my malady, dear. Just… not tonight, huh?”

“Right.” Cisco nodded, still looking a little perturbed and thoughtful. “Right. Yeah. Night, babe.” he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and wrapped an arm around her.

“Goodnight, Cisco.” she smirked to herself as she snuggled into him, wondering how late her engineer would stay up planning a way to catch her up on the legendary show.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, please fuel my zombie writer brain with kudos and comments!
> 
> If you wanna talk about fandom things (or anything, really) come give me a nudge on my Tumblr! It's qwerty28274


End file.
